


Somewhere only we know

by Sphinxquartz



Series: Marauder one shots and drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fluff, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Kissing, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinxquartz/pseuds/Sphinxquartz
Summary: Sirius surprises Remus with a secret place deep within the forest, what he didn't know is that Remus can't swim.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Marauder one shots and drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032018
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Somewhere only we know

The common room was deserted. Every student enjoying the last of the summer rays that shone brightly through the grounds of Hogwarts before having to board the train home for the holidays.

All except one of course.

Remus Lupin sat tucked away in the tightest most cosiest corner of the common room, eyes squinting in the dim light trying to read the last pages of his book. He didn't hear when a pair of footsteps came stumbling in and jumped at hearing his name. Cursing when he hit his head against the wall behind him.

"What you doing in there? Been looking for you. " Sirius Black stood proudly, beautiful black locks falling perfectly on his shoulders, stormy grey eyes with a sharp jawline to compliment the natural beauty that came with him. 

Sirius was also tanned and Remus wondered if the boy had ever had an imperfection, it looked like the answer was no due to the fact that Sirius Black always looked devilishly handsome, even when he'd been up all night setting up a prank with James.

"Just reading, you knew that. I told you." Remus replied.

"Well come out of there, I wanna show you something."

"What?"

"It's a surprise, come on Lupin. Can't waste any more time!" Sirius was practically jumping with joy and excitement, he pulled Remus out of the tight spot and hauled him up on his feet. 

Remus staggered a great 4 inches taller then Sirius's 5ft 6 but he somehow made it seem like he was the shorter one, hunching his back and slouching was much more comfortable than a straight back and a posture like a plank of wood. Sirius on the other hand made sure to rise above others in the sense of being bigger. Broad shoulders and muscles, chin up and fitted clothes to accentuate his even more perfect figure. 

Remus could just die at one look at him.

"Oh alright. Lead me the way." Remus said, letting Sirius take his hand and guiding him out to the massive doors that opened up to reveal the large assembly of students situated along the lawn. Sitting down and laughing with friends. Taking in the summer sun, some students had even taken to having a dip in the lake.

Sirius continued to walk with Remus behind him until they got to the forbidden forests clearing. Out of site of the others.

"Uh pads, what we doing here?"

"It's in there."

"What is?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, come along now moony. Got no time to waste!" Sirius grinned and Remus melted more. 

His and Sirius relationship was a secret between him, the other marauders, Lily and Marlene. They'd gotten together at the start of 6th year when a prank had backfired and Sirius was not able to lie for a good proportion of the day, ending up in him confessing his secrets to Remus when the two ended up alone.

Remus, thank god, recipicated these feelings and both decided to work out how to be together. Obviously this had done a excilant job and now were still wrapped around each others fingers after 7 months. 

The forest was different in the day time then it was when the full moon was out and the night sky drew shadows under trees and bushes, hiding the other creatures the roamed. 

The sun filtered down through the branches, birds flew up above and sang songs of sweet harmony's, rabbits hopped away and spiders span webs as the boys made a their way steadily.

"How long?"

"Not yet but soon."

A few minutes later a clearing opened and the sound of water made its way to Remus's ears. Frogs croaked and fish swam as ripples formed on the layer of blue that sparkled. A water fall in the far end covered a cave on the far side of the bank and Remus stood mesmerized by the site. With years of running around this place he's never seen this before.

"Just stumbled across it couple of day ago."

"It's, wow."

Sirius finally and reluctantly let go of Remus's hand and began to take his shoes and socks off before taking his shirt off too. 

"W-what you doing?" Remus asked

"Going for a swim. You are too, now take your clothes off, just keep your pants on." Sirius smirked.

"I- what? No, Im ok."

"Oh come on, it's lovely in the water. Not cold and not too warm." 

"It's not that, I just um, I er, don't like it."

"Don't like what? The water?" Sirius had now turned to watch Remus stand awkwardly off to the side, ringing his hands and gulping deeply. He looked back to the small lake and it suddenly clicked in his brain.

"Did you ever learn to swim?" He asked walking forward and taking on of Remus's hands in his.

"I, er, um, I guess not." Remus whispered looking everywhere but Sirius's eyes.

"Ok, I'm going to teach you then."

"What? Sirius no. It's ok, really I'm fine. I'll just sit on the bank."

"Don't be silly, it'll be fun. You'll love it."

Sirius waited sitting on the bank with his legs dangling in the water, splashing the fish that dared to come close to him. Remus carefully took of his clothes. Sirius has seen him a many times before; scarred and bruised, a widening pattern of lost memories and tortured turnings. He hated how he looked, opting to hide under large jumpers that were strayed at the cuffs. 

But Sirius didn't hate them. He didn't like them as such because of how they happened but that didn't stop him from staring lovingly at the boy with freckles painting his face, soft blonde curls bouncing with every laugh, a hue of amber eyes escaping in the never ending land of dreams from the books that have stayed by his side. 

Sirius loved the toothy grin he got, loved the hugs that held the warmth in and the terror out, love the subtle glances of adoration, loved how he could listen to an endless rant of nothing and everything. To put in short Sirius really did love Remus. 

"Ok, so how you doing this?"

Sirius floated next to the bank, arms either side of Remus's legs. 

"Just hold on, ok?"

"Mmm" 

"It'll be ok, trust me."

"Mmm"

Sirius held firmly onto Remus's sides and lowered him into the water. Remus took a sharp breath in and closed his eyes but he trusted Sirius with everything he had left in him and let him continue to lead the way. 

Has Sirius did say, the water was just right. Even with that Remus was shaking. 

It wasn't like he's never gone swimming before. He'd been down the river has a child but after he was bitten his mother and father forbade him from doing anything that could harm him more than a werewolf could once a month. Since then he's not been exactly scared of water he just doesn't know what to expect. The feat of his parents had transpired to Remus and it's harder than previously thought to shake away that fear.

Remus had somehow been convinced to lay starfish on his back, staring up at the blue patched sky. Sirius was to one side, arms under his back holding him up.

"Nice isn't it?" Sirius asked

"Mmm."

"All you can say?" 

"Mmm."

"Alright then, wanna try this one your own"

Remus blinked and shook his head as much a she could without swallowing some of the water.

"No, no I'm good. Stay like this."

"Aw don't be like that, just like having a bath."

"Might be useful if I had one."

Sirius was taken back. He tried to remember all the the times Remus had had a bath but none came to mind. Had he really never had one?

"You're kidding?"

"No, mum was scared I'd drown or something."

"But you were a prefect! You never used the bath then?"

"No."

"Well nows a better time then ever to try."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Before Remus could get an answer, Sirius had begun to slowly drop his hands from supporting his back. Remus layed still and stiff, he didn't like the feeling of being alone in the water. He closed his eyes and wished it all away, pretending he was elsewhere. Reading a book on dry land, cozied up by the fireplace with a hot chocolate floating near by ready for when he needed to take a sip.

That moment didn't last long as a wave of panic rushed through him. What if his mother's fears came true? What if he drowned? What if Sirius had just left him? What if this was some cruel prank to torment with his fears to get a good laugh? 

"P-pads? Y-you still there?"

"Yes, yes I'm still here. You doing great moony." Sirius brought his hand out the water and begun to sooth Remus, stroking his head and pushing his wet locks out the way.

"I don't like it anymore." He whispered

"Ok, let's go to the bank." Sirius had let Remus lach onto him. He was still on his back but his hands were gripping Sirius's arms like never before.

Remus didn't realize how far they had gone out until he opened his eyes and saw that they weren't close enough to the bank that he could get out.

"Sirius, whyd you let us get so far out?" Remus whispered again, he didn't trust himself to go any louder.

"Sorry, just did. Not that big anyways."

Sirius pried of Remus's hands off and Remus clung to the bank for dear life. 

"See? Wasn't that bad?"

"Could've have been better. You didn't have to let go!" 

"Sorry didn't think that you'd be so frightened by it. Look if it makes you feel any better, we'll go get ice-creams after this, yeah?"

"Ok."

Remus pressed his back against the bank, finding a ledge to put his feet on so he could stand. Sirius brought his hands to hold Remus's face, cupping his cheeks. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius's waist and brought him close so there bodies were touching. Gently they met lips, slow and passionate. 

The two had managed to climb out and layed on their backs, side by side. Hands intwined together and heads touching. Watching the trees above them and the birds flying past. They stayed in silence and they listened to the nature around them. Ice creams forgetton about. 


End file.
